Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color processing device, a color processing system and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program.
Related Art
In recent years, product design has been created with CG (Computer Graphics) or the like by use of computer devices, such as PCs (Personal Computers) or other devices in many cases. In these cases, a designer creates design by outputting product images on a display, such as a liquid crystal display, connected to the PC or the like.
On the other hand, for example, there is a case in which the image is outputted onto a recording medium, such as a paper sheet, and both images outputted to the display and to the recording medium are referred to review the product design.